


Fear of Falling

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Reverse Omens, Roleswap, Roleswap AU, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: The idea of falling was terrifying, it would be for any angel. The threat alone could turn a sinner into a saint. Corviel just wants the nightmares to stop.





	Fear of Falling

Corviel jerked upright in his bed with a gasp, golden eyes wide and wet with tears. His breathing was stuttered, his tired and anxious brain not quite remembering that he didn't actually need to breathe. Out of instant his hand reached for the bed beside him, checking that a certain demon wasn't in danger of burning from his tears. His other hand wiped furiously at the tears he refused to let fall.

It was the fourth night in a row now. It was almost enough for Corviel to consider giving up sleeping all together. Almost, because until recently it had always give him a good break from reality, and often peaceful and pleasant dreams. Now though, he only seemed to have nightmares.

Nightmares of heat, and passion, that ended in fire and pain. The dream always started so sweet. Soft kisses, long hair tickling his neck as he leaned backwards, allowing his demon to kiss down his neck. Then his recollection of the dream got blurry, it was passion, heat, and above all else  _ love _ . He feels loved, and safe, completely at ease with the world. And then it's like he's plunged into ice, the heat is gone, then returns in fire and sulphur. He burns, screaming for his lover, but there's no response. He's not there to catch him, not there to watch, he's just gone. And Corviel burns in hell fire alone.

The nightmare always ends with him feeling numb inside. He knows it's just a nightmare, but the thought stays with him for long stretches of time afterwards. He thinks too much, he knows that, it's why he needs a whole day to prepare to ask the demon for something as simple as a date. Knowing full well that they might be tempted to not stop once they return to the store. Inevitably they usually end up in the backroom together, hair messed, black lipstick smudged, and hands wandering far too much to deny that lust was involved.

He wished he could dismiss the nightmares completely, but his treacherous mind kept replying it like a damn horror movie on repeat. He remembered the event that started this, the way Ziraphon had smiled fondly at him, told him that he'd catch him if he fell, that it was okay to be afraid of being together in that way, he'd wait. The memory was soft and sweet, completely understanding. So why did Corviel's anxiety twist that night into something darker.

The idea of falling was terrifying, it would be for any angel. To go from the soft and warm embrace of heaven, to plummet into the boiling sulfur of eternal damnation. The threat alone could turn a sinner into a saint. Corviel, wasn't sure where he **stood** on that spectrum anymore. He was letting himself be tempted, by a demon that made a conscious effort to flirt, but stay respectful.

Corviel was a good angel, wasn't he? He watched over humanity with a kind and protective gaze, blessed the people who needed hope, and he tried to bring joy to every single person who entered his store. Every person, including a certain demon. The man-shaped peacock who was currently in the centre of his mind. Who had done nothing, and yet he everything to the angel.

Corviel had never been attracted to sin, as an angel it was unthinkable, absurd even. But lately, of the seven most famous sins, he was guilty of at least two of them. And it was all because of Ziraphon. Demons tempted people into sin, they flirted with it, got inside your head and made you  _ want _ it,  _ need _ it even. That's what demons were for, so it's not like it was Ziraphon's fault, but the demon didn't need his tricks and influences to temp the angel, did he?

Corviel was letting himself be tempted all on his own. Pulled in by nothing but the demon himself, his quirky ways and dedication to get the Angel as flustered as possible. It wasn't even the obviously sexual quotes, or shamelessly slutty comments that got to the Angel. He was flustered by the flippant and lewd words and actions of course, but that wasn't what got him hot and bothered when the Demon was away. It was the little smiles they shared, they way they got close, but never too far that they regretted it the next day. The hands in his hair, lipstick smearing against his cheek, and the soft promises that he'll be there, that he's not going away.

Ziraphon had been his friend for six thousand years, they'd been through a lot together, and in that time Corviel felt they had created an unbreakable bond. He wanted them to be able to take things to the next level, but he was scared. If Corviel was being honest with himself, he was a coward. Heaven had a deep hold on him, he embraced the life of an angel, the virtues that came with that title. He was scared to lose it all, and also scared not to let himself experience the culmination of the love he shared with someone who was supposed to be his immortal enemy.

A quick glance at the clock told him that he still had a few hours before the shop opened. A few hours to pull himself together and act like he was fine, so his demon didn't worry about him when he finally rolled into the store, late with coffee as usual. It wasn't fair, not on his mental health, and definitely not fair on Ziraphon. 

Maybe today would be the day he plucked up his courage to not pull away. He wasn't ready to fall from grace, but he'd fallen in a different way. Either his sin would corrupt him into becoming a demon, or he would finally take that final step with Ziraphon.

Either way. The nightmares would stop.


End file.
